


Медведь

by Jude_Brownie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, magic or maybe not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/pseuds/Jude_Brownie
Summary: «Слава храбрецам, которые осмеливаются любить, зная, что всему этому придет конец. Слава безумцам, которые живут так, как будто они бессмертны».





	Медведь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по мотивам пьесы и фильма "Обыкновенное чудо", сам фильм тоже упоминается в тексте.

Юра не особенно беспокоился. Как-то так вышло, что он ни секунды не сомневался — Отабек тоже запал на него, ну, а что морозится, так это понятно. В конце концов, Юре пока только пятнадцать. Ему и самому не хотелось подставлять Отабека. И он ждал.

Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, Юра прозрачно намекнул, что возраст согласия достигнут, и все можно. Ну как прозрачно намекнул: сел Отабеку на колени — дело было в отеле, они смотались с банкета после чемпионата мира — и поцеловал его.

Попытался поцеловать, потому что Отабек отвернулся, и Юрины губы проехались по его челюсти.

— Нет, — ласково сказал Отабек и перехватил его руки.

— Да ладно, — ухмыльнулся Юра.

— Не… — начал Отабек и будто поперхнулся словами. — Не сейчас, хорошо?

— Пять лет, что ли, не прошло? — выгнул бровь Юра. — А можно как-то… пятилетку за три года? А лучше — за год!

Отабек рассмеялся и позвал его гулять.

И Юра снова не стал беспокоиться. Надо полагать, Отабек ждал его совершеннолетия. Правильный зануда. Юра решил себе ни в чем не отказывать — он вис на Отабеке когда хотел, обнимал его, в холода тыкался замерзшим носом в теплую шею или засовывал заледеневшие ладони под одежду, потому что Отабек всегда был горячий, будто солнце проглотил, а Юра — ледяной, как и полагалось Русскому Ледовому Тигру; а в жару рассекал перед Отабеком полуголый, а то и вовсе в одних трусах. Да, он издевался, но, в конце концов, Отабек был сам виноват.

Но в день восемнадцатилетия Юра собирался получить свое. 

Он позвал Отабека в гости в Питер, обещая вечеринку. Никакой вечеринки на самом деле не планировалось — Юра всем знакомым заявил, что не будет праздновать, отстаньте. Это должен быть день для них двоих. 

Утром Отабек притащил ему завтрак в постель — и снова увернулся, когда Юра попытался его поцеловать. Хрен с тобой, думал Юра весело, поглощая завтрак, все равно никуда не денешься. 

Отабек подарил ему кроссовки — сделанные на заказ, с леопардовым принтом; внутри они ощущались так, словно Юра сунул ногу в пуховую перину. Обувшись, он разбежался и прыгнул Отабеку на шею, и тот поймал его и закружил по комнате.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Юра. Вырвалось само, не так он собирался признаваться… вообще не собирался, потому что разве не очевидно? Но у Отабека стало вдруг такое потерянное лицо, как будто Юра сообщил, что кто-то умер. Он медленно разжал руки, и Юра съехал по нему на пол.

— Юр, не надо, пожалуйста.

Он впервые сказал это так — устало и испуганно. Как будто не шутил, не просил подождать, а просто… не хотел. Или не мог.

— Почему? — спросил Юра. И потянулся к нему — поцеловать, но Отабек снова отвернулся. — Да блядь, — сказал Юра раздраженно. — Да что не так-то, Бек?

— Я не по парням, — выдавил из себя Отабек.

— Пиздеж! — отрезал Юра.

— У меня невеста есть.

— И снова пиздеж! Бек, какого хуя? Что происходит?

Отабек закрыл лицо руками, прошелся по комнате, сел на кровать.

— Я медведь.

— А? — переспросил Юра, решив, что ослышался. Отабек отнял руки от лица, запустил пальцы в волосы, безжалостно разрушая укладку.

— Невеста действительно есть, — глядя в сторону, сказал он. Юра прикусил губу.

— Это… типа договорное… вот это?

— Типа да, — отозвался Отабек. Юра судорожно вздохнул и присел рядом.

— Я не понял, мне послышалось или… ты сказал что-то про медведя…

— Да, — Отабек стремительно поднялся на ноги, прошелся по комнате, действительно напоминая в этот момент зверя в клетке. — Я медведь.

— Блядь, что это значит-то? — заорал Юра. — Какой, нахуй, медведь?!

— Обыкновенный. Бурый, — Отабек пожал плечами. — Медведь. Как мой отец. И мой дед. Ну, и прадед, надо полагать. И прочие пра.

— Бек, с тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Юра. Отабек посмотрел на него в упор.

— Юра, я люблю тебя. 

У Юры оборвалось сердце. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но взгляд Отабека будто язык ему сковал. 

— И очень, очень хочу поцеловать, — Отабек оскалился. — И не могу этого сделать. Потому что если я тебя поцелую, то превращусь в медведя. И, наверное, разорву тебя на части тут же.

— Бек, — заговорил Юра после звенящей паузы, — что ты несешь?

Отабек коротко и невесело рассмеялся.

— Я то же самое спросил у мамы, когда она рассказала. У нас с ней, ты понимаешь, всегда были очень клевые отношения. И она попросила — если влюбишься, Бека, непременно расскажи мне. Ну, я и рассказал. А она мне — вот это. Про медведя. Я решил, что она сошла с ума. Мне было тринадцать.

Он судорожно потер лицо руками и снова сел на кровать рядом с Юрой.

— Она позвала папу, и он подтвердил. Это очень хуево — думать, что твои родители оба поехали крышей. Тогда они позвонили бабушке.

— И ты решил, что и она рехнулась, — пробормотал Юра.

— Конечно, — кивнул Отабек. — Как в такое поверить. И они показали мне видео… залезем в твой ноут, Юр? Оно у меня в облаке лежит, — он улыбнулся, и такое у него при этом стало лицо, что Юра испугался. — Знал, что придется тебе показать однажды.

Видео было черно-белое и очень так себе.

— Оцифрованная пленка, — пояснил Отабек буднично. — Аппаратура, кстати, была хорошая, дед работал в алматинском отделении КГБ, оттуда принес.

— Зачем? — спросил Юра.

— Папа предполагает, что как раз на случай вот такого, чтобы были доказательства.

— Доказательства чего, Бек?

Отабек метнул на Юру быстрый взгляд.

— Тут записано, как он умер, — сказал он. И запустил видео.

Юра сразу узнал комнату — в квартире родителей Отабека, где он был один раз, когда приезжал к Отабеку в гости. Только обстановка отличалась — на видео комната была обставлена очень типично по-советски, и даже люстра под потолком висела огромная, чешского хрусталя — у деда была такая, и у Лилии тоже. 

В комнате находилась молодая женщина, и даже на хреновой черно-белой картинке было видно, какая она красивая — и дурацкий начес ее не портил. Она беспокойно ходила туда-сюда, пока вдруг не застыла на месте, глядя куда-то в сторону камеры — на дверь, догадался Юра.

В кадре появился мужчина, и в первую очередь Юре пришло в голову, что он очень похож на Отабека, не внешне даже, а манерой двигаться. И он тоже был невысокого роста.

— Это твой дед? — спросил Юра.

— Да, — ответил Отабек глухо. Юра взял его за руку, и Отабек стиснул его пальцы.

На экране девушка что-то говорила Отабекову деду. В какой-то момент она схватила его за руку — он попытался отнять ладонь, но она не пустила. Она продолжала говорить, размахивая второй рукой, потом вытерла глаза. Плачет, догадался Юра, и сердце у него сжалось. 

А потом девушка качнулась вперед, обхватывая мужчину за шею, и попыталась поцеловать, но он отвернулся — точно так же, как отворачивался Отабек. Она пыталась снова и снова — но он продолжал отворачиваться, словно не мог вынести ее поцелуев. Она опять заговорила — и тогда он отстранил ее от себя и что-то сказал ей, что-то злое, судя по выражению лица. Девушка застыла — Юра бы не удивился в этот момент, если бы она его ударила.

Потом она что-то сказала и шагнула к двери. В следующее мгновение дед Отабека сам качнулся к ней, схватил ее за плечи, притянул к себе и поцеловал.

— Блядь! — вырвалось у Юры. То, что случилось в следующий момент, не поддавалось описанию и не укладывалось в голове — дед Отабека шарахнулся назад, будто его толкнули, его вдруг выгнуло дугой, а потом по его телу словно пошли трещины, оно рвалось, как одежда, выпуская что-то другое, что-то огромное, лохматое, чудовищное.

Девушка на экране беззвучно закричала, когда медведь — а что это был медведь, стало совершенно очевидно — кинулся на нее.

В следующее мгновение его отбросило назад, он повалился на спину, зарычал и снова вскочил — и его снова отбросило. И тут видео закончилось.

— Это бабушка, — безжизненно проговорил Отабек. — С дробовиком. Условие такое. Дед на ней женился, а она должна была его пристрелить, если что. Ну, и… пристрелила.

— У твоей мамы тоже есть дробовик? — спросил Юра тупо.

— Есть.

— А у твоей невесты?

— Будет.

Юра судорожно вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.

— А если это?..

— Фотошоп? — спросил Отабек с иронией. — Родители надо мной подшутили? Или я решил подшутить над тобой?

— Это какой-то пиздец, — прошептал Юра.

— Это он, — согласился Отабек.

— Почему… — Юра мотнул головой. — Как такая херня вообще случилась?

— Волшебник шел по лесу и увидел молодого медведя, — монотонно отозвался Отабек. — Волшебнику было скучно, и он со скуки превратил медведя в человека. Забрал домой, вырастил, все такое. Условие у чар было одно — если прекрасная принцесса полюбит и поцелует его, он тут же превратится обратно в медведя. Вроде как мы его потомки.

— А принцесса его полюбила? — спросил Юра.

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Отабек.

— Ну, — с показной бодростью сказал Юра, — я же не прекрасная принцесса. Может, не сработает?

— Хочешь проверить? — улыбнулся Отабек.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал Юра твердо. Отабек посмотрел на него с нежной грустью.

— На каток меня потом будешь на цепочке водить?

Несколько секунд Юра смотрел на него, хватая ртом воздух. Ситуация вдруг предстала перед ним во всей своей реальности — если сказанное правда (как ни сложно было в такое поверить), значит Отабек может превратиться в дикое животное. Он перестанет быть человеком. И дело было не в том, что Юра не сможет с ним поговорить или поцеловать еще раз — а в том, что Отабек перестанет быть.

— Блядь, — прошептал Юра и закрыл лицо руками. — Блядь, Бека, прости. Я ступил…

— Ну что ты, — Отабек обнял его и притянул к себе, — ты прости. Господи, я так рассчитывал, что это… что ты… что тебя попустит. Юрочка, мне так жаль…

Юра обнял его в ответ, прижимаясь что было силы. Он все еще не мог поверить, что этот пиздец происходит с ними.

— А твой отец? И твоя мама?

— Договорной брак, — вздохнул Отабек. — Я тоже спросил у папы, когда они мне рассказали. И он отвез меня на другой конец города, к чужому дому. Из подъезда вышла женщина с ребенком, посадила его в машину, сама села за руль. Красивая такая. Отец все смотрел и смотрел на нее. Потом сказал, что мама — замечательный человек, и он счастлив, что она у него есть.

— Мне показалось, — осторожно произнес Юра, — твоя мама любит твоего папу.

— Мне тоже так кажется, — согласился Отабек. — Там, скорее всего, имелась в виду взаимная любовь. Не просто девушка должна полюбить медведя, но и он тоже… вот это все. 

— Это самая пиздецовая сказка, что я слышал в своей жизни, — раздраженно заявил Юра. — Обычно любовью и поцелуями спасают, а тут какая-то хуйня.

— Прости, — улыбнулся Отабек, и Юра не удержался, потянулся, погладил его по щеке. Отабек смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что хотелось плакать.

— Может, — ухватился он за внезапную идею, — ты в меня и не влюблен? В смысле, ты же говорил, что у тебя там была какая-то любовь в тринадцать лет, а я уже понял, что вы медведи-однолюбы…

— Юра, — вздохнул Отабек, — ты и есть та самая любовь с тринадцати лет. Это про тебя я маме рассказывал.

— Ох, — сказал Юра. И они снова замолчали.

Прошло минут пять — они сидели в тишине, а за окном кое-как серел питерский ранневесенний день. Потом Отабек, вздохнув, встал.

— Мне надо пройтись, Юр. Прости за испорченный день рождения.

— Ты прости, — эхом отозвался Юра, глядя на свои сомкнутые руки. Отабек вышел из комнаты — Юра слышал, как он ходит по квартире. Потом хлопнула дверь. Глубоко вздохнув, Юра потер лицо руками и поднялся на ноги.

— Бред какой, — пробормотал он. Не может такое быть правдой.

Было так легко решить, что это вранье. Забыть про странное видео — да мало ли, до чего нынче техника дошла, какие вообще ему предъявили доказательства, что это настоящая запись, а не художественная съемка? Решить, что Отабек солгал. Не захотел отвечать на Юрины чувства, но не захотел и отшивать, вот и придумал все это. Это сильно упрощало ситуацию — такого Отабека Юра просто не смог бы любить. 

Юра скривился и упал на кровать ничком, закрывая лицо руками. Нет, Отабек не стал бы так врать. Да достаточно его лицо вспомнить. Ему было плохо, ему было больно. Он хотел быть с Юрой.

— Он меня любит, — пробормотал Юра и перевернулся на спину. На мгновение затопило счастьем, кипящим, пузырящимся, как шампанское — но оно тут же сменилось острой тоской. Ничего не будет. Блядь.

— Да щас, — прошептал Юра. Решительно подтянул к себе ноутбук, открыл поисковик — и завис. А что искать-то? “Мой парень медведь” — в лучшем случае ему предложат какой-нибудь дурацкий фильм. “Влюбился в медведя что делать” — отправят на форум зоофилов. “Что делать если парень превратится в медведя когда я его поцелую”... серьезно?

Юра застонал и зарылся лицом в локоть. Ему очень надо было с кем-то поговорить, кому-то передать эту историю, чтобы немного уменьшить ее вес на своих плечах. Пусть бы кто-нибудь выслушал, сказал что-нибудь… да хотя бы “какой бред”. 

Но большая часть людей, с которыми он мог бы поговорить о таком, отправит его к врачу. А остальные решат, что он прикалывается. 

Кто бы мог хотя бы гипотетически поверить в такое?

От идеи, вспыхнувшей в мозгу, Юра подскочил. Кацудон же! Он японец, а японцы упоротые по всякой мистической фигне. Да Юра сам до сих пор помнил странные ощущения, которые временами вызывала у него Япония — как будто всякая чертовщина тут где-то совсем близко.

Юра поспешно выбрал контакт в скайпе и нажал “вызов”.

Кацуки ответил не сразу, и Юра уже успел заволноваться, что не ответит вообще, но тут вызов приняли.

— Юра, — сказал появившийся на экране Кацудон. — Ты в курсе, что в Японии уже полночь?

— Как в Петропавловске-Камчатском? — спросил Юра, ухмыляясь.

— В Петуро… где? — Кацуки заморгал, и Юра расплылся в довольной ухмылке. Кацудон вообще неплохо наловчился говорить на русском, пока жил в Питере, но сложные штуки ему не давались. И “р” с “л” он частенько путал. 

А еще он расплылся. Так-то, год без соревнований. Юра совсем собрался ему об этом сообщить, но тут вспомнил, что вообще-то звонит по делу. Шутить расхотелось.

— Да, сорян, — повинился он. — Все время забываю, на сколько вы часов от нас.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кацуки. Глаза его за стеклами очков казались совершенно круглыми. Ну что это за японец такой с круглыми глазами?

— Слушай, Кац… Юри, — Юра почесал в затылке. — Как ты относишься к оборотням?

— Эээ… — изумленно протянул Кацуки. — Ну… никак?

Юра глубоко вздохнул и попробовал еще раз.

— Ну, в смысле, ты бы поверил, если бы тебе кто-то рассказал, что может превратиться в зверя? В какого-нибудь?

— Нет, — немедленно ответил Кацуки, и Юра струхнул.

— Но у вас же есть эти, лисы…

— Кицуне, — сказал Кацуки. — Что значит — есть? Это сказки, Юра.

— Кто там, Юрио? — в кадре мелькнула светлая макушка Виктора, и Юра едва не зарычал. Ну вот его только не хватало. — А кто может превращаться в зверя?

— Конь в пальто, — рявкнул Юра. — Съебись, дай поговорить!

— Но мне теперь любопытно, — Виктор оттеснил Юри плечом и занял половину экрана. — Что у тебя за проблема, Юра? Поможем чем сможем! 

Выхода было два — или немедленно вырубить скайп, или рассказывать. В конце концов, мысленно махнул рукой Юра, что я теряю? Эти двое ему даже дурку вызвать не могут. Ну, стукнут Якову, а Юра ему скажет, что просто валял дурака.

— Отабек мне сказал, что он медведь.

Наступила тишина. Виктор и Юри смотрели на него с совершенно одинаковым выражением на лицах: широко распахнутые глаза и открытые рты. Юра непременно с них бы поржал, если бы ему было сейчас до смеха.

Запинаясь, перескакивая с одного на другое, Юра кое-как рассказал обо всем, в том числе о видео. В его исполнении эта история звучала еще бредовее, чем от Отабека, но почему-то именно в этот момент, когда Юра пересказывал ее Виктору и Кацуки, его накрыло безнадежностью ситуации. Если это правда, то все кончено. Если это ложь, то все тем более кончено.

— Так, — произнес Виктор, когда Юра закончил, и медленно провел ладонью по затылку. — Во-первых. Юра, ты сам этому веришь?

Юра кивнул, ощущая себя страшно несчастным. Закрыв лицо руками, он пробормотал:

— Я просто хотел его поцеловать…

Это почему-то стало вдруг таким важным. Он так хотел поцеловать Отабека. Прижаться к нему, почувствовать прикосновение его губ.

Он придерживал бы Юру под затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. И сначала целовал бы нежно, а потом усилил бы нажим, провел бы языком по губам. Он закрыл бы глаза, а Юра — нет, он бы подглядывал за Отабеком сквозь ресницы, смотрел бы на его лицо, лишенное привычной замкнутости, открытое, беззащитное.

Юра, не удержавшись, всхлипнул. Тут же взял себя в руки, провел рукой по глазам. Вот и накрыло…

— Если ему не верить, то он либо с катушек съехал, либо пиздит. А он не сумасшедший… ну, это же видно. А если он врет… 

— Понятно, Юр, — мягко сказал Виктор. — Значит, исходим из того, что это правда…

— Серьезно? — Юра вскинул голову, уставившись на него во все глаза. — Как такое может быть правдой?

Виктор развел руками.

— Ты только что исключил два других варианта. Отабек не сумасшедший и не врет. Значит, он говорит правду. Так?

— Может, это его обманули… — пробормотал Юра.

— Он дурак?

— Нет, — вздохнул Юра.

— Значит, мы возвращаемся к версии с правдой. — Виктор откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ну и что тогда? — мрачно спросил Юра. Виктор открыл рот, но заговорил вместо него Кацуки. Он весь подался вперед, к камере, и вид у него был решительный, как перед выходом на лед — такой он Юре даже нравился.

— У любого проклятия есть ограничение. Какое-то условие, при котором оно не срабатывает. Или способ снять.

Юра посмотрел на него ошеломленно, и Кацуки обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Так говорят сказки.

— Я не знаю похожих сказок, — сердито сказал Юра. — В нормальных сказках все наоборот. Прекрасная принцесса целует зверя, и он становится прекрасным принцем.

Виктор рассмеялся.

— То есть, ты согласен на роль прекрасной принцессы?

— Ой, завались, а? — пробормотал Юра и уткнулся лбом в ладони. И услышал, как кто-то быстро застучал по клавиатуре. — Что вы там печатаете?

— Есть один фильм… — отозвался Виктор. — Он старый, возможно, тебе не понравится. В любом случае, я кинул тебе ссылку. Посмотри.

Юра поднял голову, посмотрел недоверчиво.

— Фильм?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Виктор. — Юри прав, тебе надо найти способ разрушить чары, а фильм как раз про это… господи, я не верю, что говорю это всерьез, — он рассмеялся, а потом посмотрел Юре прямо в глаза. — Или забудь обо всем и просто поцелуй его.

— Тебе легко говорить, — пробурчал Юра и покосился на Кацуки. В принципе, в ситуацию отлично бы вписалась какая-нибудь шутка про кое-кого, превращающегося в свинью. Но Юре не хотелось шутить — ни вообще, ни над Кацуки. Не сейчас.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он. И добавил: — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, Юра, — искренне ответил Кацуки.

— Пока-пока, Юрио! — весело помахал рукой Виктор, и Юра скривился.

— Можешь хоть пять минут не быть дебилом?! — рявкнул он и отключился.

Фильм назывался “Обыкновенное чудо”, реально был старым, да еще и русским. Советским. Юра поморщился, глядя на название — оно отлично подходило для какой-нибудь занудной истории, которая непременно должна происходить под Новый год, и где в конце все будут петь и плакать. Тем не менее, он решил рискнуть.

Когда фильм закончился, Юра остался лежать на кровати, глядя в экран ноутбука. Плеер закрылся, и перед глазами Юры был рабочий стол — и их с Отабеком селфи на фоне Астана-Байтерек. Юра на этой фотке смотрел в камеру — телефон был его, — а Отабек повернул голову, словно хотел зарыться лицом в Юрины волосы, и глаза его были прикрыты. Кадр вышел случайно, и Юра считал его лучшим, что вообще когда-либо фотографировал его телефон. После такой фотки Отабек мог пиздеть что угодно про то, что он не по мужикам и прочее подобное — у Юры были доказательства. Отабек влюблен в него.

Юра закрыл глаза, и веки обожгло. Нечестно. Блядь, это попросту нечестно.

— Хуйня это все, — прорычал он и сжал кулаки. — Не может этого быть!

“Хочешь проверить? — спросил внутренний голос. — А потом что?”

Стиснув зубы, Юра перекатился на спину. Он понятия не имел, что потом. И сейчас тоже не знал, что делать дальше. Он продумал все ровно до этого дня — ему исполняется восемнадцать, они наконец объясняются, а потом — потом в его сознании было что-то вроде “и жили они долго и счастливо”. Дальше Юра не думал. И подавно он не думал о том, что Отабек ему откажет.

Юра зажмурился так сильно, что заболело лицо, и велел себе не хныкать. У Принцессы и Медведя все закончилось хорошо, значит, и у них должно. 

Но что же она сделала? Не было озвучено никакого условия, никакого исключения. Она его целует — он превращается в медведя. Тем не менее, когда она его поцеловала, он не превратился.

— Почему, блядь? — простонал Юра. — Что ты сделала, Принцесса?

Он листал в памяти увиденное, но не находил ответа. Измученный разум не хотел слушаться, и с обдумывания ситуации Юра то и дело съезжал в воспоминания об Отабеке — о его руках, когда Отабек обнимал его при встрече или на прощанье, о том, как колется его щетина, если утром, проснувшись в одной кровати, прижаться к ней щекой, пока Отабек еще спит. О том, как пахнут его волосы — шампунем, средством для укладки, духами. О том, как поскрипывает на плечах кожаная куртка и как круто он смотрится в любом прикиде.

Это все принадлежало Юре. Должно было принадлежать. А теперь что?

Уставший от диких своих эмоций, Юра в конце концов уснул как лежал — одетый, перед включенным ноутбуком. 

В его сне волшебник Виктор превращал медведя в Отабека и обратно, а Кацудон ругался на него, что он издевается над животными. Юра хотел было кинуться на помощь, но оказалось, что он — портрет на стене. Он начал кричать и материться, но никто его не слышал, а потом подошел Джей-Джей в костюме Министра-Администратора и, подмигнув Юре, изобразил свой “джей-джей стайл” и развернул портрет лицом к стене.

Это так взбесило Юру, что он проснулся — и в первое мгновение не мог понять, почему так темно. Потом из прихожей донеслось позвякивание ключей, и Юра, проснувшись окончательно, вскочил с кровати и бросился на звук.

Отабек разувался. Он поднял на Юру взгляд, так и застыв в полусогнутом состоянии.

— Я тебя разбудил?

— Я не спал, — ответил Юра хрипло. — То есть спал, но так… не всерьез. Сколько времени?

— Не знаю.

Юра щелкнул выключателем. Прихожая осветилась; часы на стене показывали начало второго, и Юра подзавис, пытаясь сообразить, какое вообще время суток. Потом до него дошло, что, видимо, ночь.

Отабек при включенном свете выглядел плохо: бледный, с бескровными искусанными губами, такой уставший и несчастный, что Юра не совладал с собой — шагнул навстречу и крепко его обнял.

— Ты как вообще? — тихо спросил он.

— Так себе, — ответил Отабек. — Замерз очень. Пустишь в душ?

— Что за вопросы вообще такие, — буркнул Юра. — Голодный? Чай будешь?

— Не голодный, — ответил Отабек. — Чай буду.

И он ушел в ванную, перед этим осторожно проведя кончиками пальцев по Юриному плечу.

Когда он скрылся за дверью, Юра посмотрел на себя в зеркало — и скривился. Ну и рожа, как у голодного котенка. Несчастная морда, покормите меня, мяу-мяу.

— Это вообще не про тебя все, — сказал себе Юра жестко. — О нем подумай. Мямля. 

Это помогло — у лица в зеркале затвердел рот, в глазах появился вызов. Интересно, Отабек это имел в виду, когда говорил про глаза воина? Обычно Юра так смотрел, когда хотел сказать взглядом “ща пизды вломлю”. 

Настроение приподнялось, и Юра пошел ставить чайник.

Отабек вышел из ванной пятнадцать минут спустя, красный и дышащий паром. Юра хмыкнул, глядя на него.

— В кипятке купался?

— Почти, — Отабек сел за стол. — Юра, слушай… Ты не злишься?

— Нет, — Юра поставил перед ним чашку и достал из шкафчика упаковку шоколадного печенья. Отабек выгнул бровь. — Что? Это антистрессовое печенье. Пирожки были бы лучше, но это долго.

Отабек поймал его за руку и заглянул в глаза. Юра встретил его взгляд спокойно, хотя внутри что-то сжалось.

— Юр, я боюсь, что у нас все… испортится.

— А я боюсь, что ты простудишься, — Юра вывернул руку из захвата и достал из холодильника малиновое варенье. — Пей чай.

Чай они пили в молчании. Обычно молчание у них было хорошее — уютное такое, как теплое одеяло. Но сейчас Отабек слишком старательно следил за Юрой взглядом, и тот в конце концов перестал притворяться, что залипает в телефон.

— Ну что?

Отабек вздохнул.

— Я очень боялся этого разговора, Юр. И теперь боюсь, что ничего уже не будет по-прежнему.

— Ты мне друг? — спросил Юра, глядя на него в упор. Отабек немедленно кивнул. — Тогда прекрати это. Я тебе верю. А еще я тебя люблю и хочу, чтобы ты был человеком, а не… ну, это. Раз все так — ну, будем друзьями. Хорошо же?

— Хорошо, — тихо согласился Отабек. Протянул руку через стол, переплел пальцы с Юриными. — Я тоже тебя люблю, Юр.

Вздохнув, Юра прижался лбом к его ладони.

— Пойдем кино смотреть?

— Какое? — спросил Отабек.

— Ну, такое, — Юра хмыкнул. — Про твою проблему.

Отабек приподнял брови, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул.

Они переместились в комнату, прихватив свои кружки, и Юра запустил кино по второму разу. Они устроились рядышком, Юра поставил ноут себе на живот и привалился к Отабеку, устроив голову у него на плече. Отабек немного повозился, а потом обнял его поперек груди. И так было хорошо. Можно обойтись без… всякого. Просто дружить.

— Волшебник на Витьку похож, — пробормотал Юра.

— Чем? — спросил Отабек, и Юра по голосу понял, что он приподнял бровь.

— Ну, тоже магнолия. Экзистенциальный кризис, скука. И на жену свою смотрит, как Витька на Кацудона.

Отабек фыркнул.

— С этой точки зрения — да. — И добавил после паузы: — Это Олег Янковский. Актер, в смысле. Мама его очень любит, все фильмы с ним смотрела.

— Да? — Юра чуть изогнулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Так ты это смотрел небось?

— Давно, — ответил Отабек. — В детстве. Этот она, как ты понимаешь, не любит.

— Блядь, точно, — Юра прикрыл глаза.

Еще несколько минут спустя он сказал:

— Вообще кино стремноватое какое-то. Лев этот бесит. И вообще все… обстановка.

— Это ж Марк Захаров, — отозвался Отабек рассеянно. — Он вообще такой, концептуальный. Это ты еще “Убить дракона” не видел.

— Я щас ни хуя не понял, — ответил Юра и макушкой ощутил улыбку Отабека.

— А этот хлыщ на Джей-Джея похож, — прокомментировал Юра несколько минут спустя появление Министра-Администратора. Отабек засмеялся:

— Да брось, Юр, Джей не настолько плох.

— Когда ты зовешь его “Джей”, мне кажется, что он тебе нравится, — ревниво заметил Юра.

— Я воспользуюсь своим правом не свидетельствовать против себя, — со смешком ответил Отабек. Юра легонько ткнул его локтем.

— Ну посмотри на него! Джей-Джей так же выебывается.

— Джей-Джей хороший человек, — ответил Отабек ласково. — В отличие от этого.

Юра постарался промолчать максимально недовольно, и судя по тому, как на мгновение Отабек сильнее прижал его к себе, ему это удалось.

Сидеть так было невыразимо хорошо, но чем дальше, тем тяжелее становилось смотреть фильм. 

“Этот юноша — мой друг, — сказала Принцесса. — В детстве я всегда завидовала девочкам, у которых были братья…”

Когда они только познакомились, в тот короткий промежуток перед тем, как влюбиться, Юра думал так же. Друг. Почти что старший брат.

“Он любит то, что люблю я, и понимает меня, даже когда я говорю непонятное…”

Он зажмурился, борясь с желанием заодно и уши зажать.

— Ну что же ты… — пробормотал Отабек, и Юра вздрогнул и вскинул на него взгляд — но сразу понял, что Отабек говорит это не ему, а юноше на экране. Юра был согласен. Ну какого хрена вот так брать и сбегать? Он попытался представить, что бы почувствовал, если бы Отабек сбежал от него безо всяких объяснений — и передернулся. Какой только херни не надумаешь… 

Но Отабек молодец, он не сбежал, он объяснил. Юра глубоко вздохнул и сжал его руку. 

Дальше они смотрели молча. Интересно, думал Юра, наверное, местами это кино должно смешить. Сцена, где всех приговорили к казни, например. Но смешно ему не было.

Когда первая серия закончилась, Юра все-таки сказал Отабеку:

— Хорошо, что ты не стал от меня бегать, а сразу сказал.

Отабек посмотрел на него с печальной улыбкой.

— Юра, я два года от тебя бегал, если ты не заметил. — И добавил жестко: — Потому что я трус. Прямо как он, — и ткнул пальцем в экран.

— Давай не будем смотреть вторую серию, — вдруг попросил Юра.

— Почему? — удивился Отабек.

— Потому что она его расколдовала.

— Было бы странно, если бы наоборот, это же сказка.

— И я не понимаю, как. Что она сделала? — Он с досадой прижал пальцы к глазам. За веками ломило, будто туда песка насыпали. Юра понял, что отчаянно хочет спать.

— Юра, — тихо сказал Отабек, — ты же не ищешь в фильме рецептов?

— А что мне еще делать? — огрызнулся Юра.

— В жизни так не бывает.

— В жизни люди не превращаются в медведей!

Отабек резко выдохнул и сел на колени, разворачивая Юру лицом к себе.

— Ты прав, — сказал он твердо — лицо его стало вдруг таким бледным, что Юра испугался. — Ты совершенно прав, такого в жизни не бывает. — Его ладонь легла Юре на щеку, скользнула дальше, на затылок, а потом Отабек наклонился к нему. Доли секунды Юра смотрел в его неотвратимо приближающиеся, широко распахнутые глаза.

Потом он рванулся назад, налетел на ноут и вместе с ним повалился на пол.

— Ты охуел совсем?!

— Юра! — Отабек кинулся с кровати к нему. — Все в порядке?

— Вроде бы, — Юра поднял ноут, рассматривая его. — Крышка не отлетела, только батарея выскочила.

— Да я про тебя, — Отабек взял его за плечи. Юра посмотрел на него сердито.

— Что за хуйню ты творишь?

— Ты сам сказал…

— Ты даже глаза не закрыл, — Юра ткнул его кулаком в грудь. — Насмотреться хотел? Как перед смертью? Очевидно, моей.

— Я бы тебя не тронул, — твердо сказал Отабек. — Ни в каком виде.

— Вот! — Юра поднялся на ноги и сунул ноутбук на стол. — Ты уверен, что превратишься. И творишь тут… Не надо мне… — Он замолчал, кривясь, старательно сдерживая слезы. — Я тебя люблю, — выдавил он наконец. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был… чтобы ты _есть_. Потому что если ты превратишься в зверя, это все равно как если ты умрешь. Тебя — вот этого тебя — не станет. Я не хочу этого!

Отабек глубоко вдохнул и притянул его в объятия. Юра судорожно выдохнул ему в шею.

— Ты все равно навсегда мой, — пробормотал он.

— Да, Юра, — ответил Отабек, почти касаясь губами его виска.

 

***  
Чемпионат мира в этом году они завалили оба, что с одной стороны стало для всех неожиданностью — после золотых медалей на чемпионате Европы и чемпионате четырех континентов и золота и серебра на Олимпиаде, а с другой — этому моментально нашли объяснение. Олимпийский сезон, усталость. 

Настоящую причину знали только Юра и Отабек, и о ней могли догадываться Виктор и Кацуки, которых Юра при встрече попросил не распространяться. Виктор посмотрел на Юру изумленно.

— И кто нам поверит?

— Да я не про то, — раздраженно ответил Юра. — При Отабеке не надо.

Может быть, Яков и Лилия подозревали, что причина провала кроется в чем-то личном, может, тренер Отабека. В любом случае, они ни о чем не спрашивали.

На банкете Мила тихонько поинтересовалась у Юры:

— Вы что, поссорились?

— Кто? — удивился Юра.

— Ну, вы. С Отабеком. У вас обоих рожи такие вытянутые.

— Мы не ссорились, — сердито ответил Юра.

— И не липнете друг к другу, как обычно.

Юра хотел было ответить ей, что они и не липли — но промолчал. Она была права.

Что-то поломалось. Он не хотел этого, он боялся этого. Была бы его воля — он бы отозвал назад и тот разговор, и свои чувства заодно, только бы Отабек не вел себя с ним как чужой. 

Потом Отабек исчез с банкета, и это было уж совсем чересчур. Сердясь непонятно на кого, Юра пошел к нему в номер.

Он опасался, что Отабек слинял куда-нибудь гулять, но, к счастью, тот был у себя и даже открыл дверь.

— Расстроен? — спросил Юра с порога. Отабек качнул головой и пустил его внутрь. — Злишься?

— Нет, — ответил тот. — Мне все равно.

Юра задохнулся от этих слов. Ему тоже было все равно — и это пугало до чертиков. Как так, почему ему пофиг, что он не выиграл не то что золото — даже бронзы! Олимпийский чемпион! Чемпион Европы! Он стиснул зубы.

— Ладно, — проговорил он сдавленно. — Не последний чемпионат.

Отабек неопределенно пожал плечами и ушел вглубь номера. Юра последовал за ним, как привязанный.

— Я думаю взять перерыв на сезон…

— Охренел совсем? — моментально взвился Юра. — Не смей! Ты не старый, травм нет! Какого хера, Бека?

— Зачем я вообще к тебе подошел? — Отабек, словно не слыша его, запустил пальцы в волосы, потянул. — Тогда, в Барселоне — зачем? Дурак я…

— Чтобы быть моим другом, — Юра вцепился ему в плечи, разворачивая к себе. — Прекрати, Бека. Ты лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни.

— Лучшее? — Отабек посмотрел на него почти зло. — Ты не занял места! Из-за меня!

— Да плевать мне на это!

— Вранье.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Юра. Разжал пальцы, погладил Отабека по плечам. Потом шагнул ближе, в знакомое тепло, в знакомый запах — и руки Отабека тут же обвились вокруг его талии. — Ладно, мне не плевать. И да, это из-за тебя. Но это потому что мало времени прошло. Я привыкну. Ты привыкнешь. У нас же нормально все было до этого разговора. И дальше будет нормально. 

Я буду твоим лучшим другом, подумал он яростно. Всю жизнь буду. Я буду самым лучшим лучшим другом в истории человечества. Я не заставлю тебя делать то, что может грозить твоему существованию, но я и не оставлю тебя.

— Спасибо тебе, Юра, — прошептал Отабек после долгого молчания.

— Это тебе спасибо, — буркнул Юра. — У меня, знаешь, не так много друзей. У меня их, строго говоря, только ты.

Отабек коротко рассмеялся и выпустил его из объятий. 

— Гулять или валяться? — спросил Юра, глядя на него с улыбкой.

— Я не фанат Милана, — покачал головой Отабек. — Но если ты хочешь…

— Не, — наморщил нос Юра. — Я тоже не фанат.

— А когда ты тут был?

— Никогда.

Фыркнув, Отабек потянул его в сторону кровати.

И они долго лежали рядом, прижимаясь плечами, соприкасаясь руками, и болтали о чем-то, и Юра думал — как охуенно было бы сейчас целоваться, тереться друг о друга, гладить друг друга. 

Но именно этого он получить не мог — он мог только лежать рядом и быть другом. Хватит и этого, думал Юра, слушая низкий, размеренный голос Отабека. Альтернатива слишком страшна.

Он обойдется тем, что есть. Лучше с Отабеком хоть как-то, чем вообще без него.

 

***  
Жизнь стала странной. Временами Юра думал — да фигня вопрос! Какая, в сущности, разница между дружбой и любовью? Тем более они с Отабеком чаще находились далеко друг от друга, чем близко. Они по-прежнему трепались о чем угодно по скайпу и вотсапу, жаловались на зверские тренировки, слали мемчики и показывали друг другу куски новых прог. 

А потом на него накатывало. И Юра лежал без сна, глядя пересохшими глазами в темноту питерской ночи, которая становилась все менее и менее темной с приближением лета, и ему казалось, что он вот-вот умрет. В такие ночи невозможность быть с Отабеком, быть в том самом, правильном для них обоих смысле, выкручивала ему жилы, выворачивала его наизнанку. Юра грыз подушку, задыхаясь от сухих беспомощных рыданий, а Потя заскакивала ему на спину и встревоженно топталась, не зная, как помочь хозяину.

Когда сон не шел совсем, Юра включал тот самый фильм. Он так и называл его про себя — Тот Самый Фильм, потому что настоящее название все еще вызывало отвращение. “Бежать, бежать отсюда! Медведь проклятый…” — говорил на экране Медведь, а Юра вспоминал: “Зачем я вообще к тебе подошел? Дурак я…”

Волшебника хотелось уебать, и Принцессу местами тоже, особенно потому, что Юра все никак не мог понять, что же она сделала. Как сняла чары? Почему все закончилось хорошо? Чего он не понимает в этой истории?

В конце мая он пришел к Якову и Лилии с диском и заявил, что хочет показательную программу под эту музыку. 

— Где ты это откопал? — изумилась Лилия. У нее даже глаза посветлели, и лицо будто помолодело.

— Кино посмотрел, — пробурчал Юра. 

— И где ты будешь это катать, на Капе? — спросил Яков. — Вроде бы чемпионатов на родной земле не обещают.

— Мы можем взять инструментальную версию… — задумчиво протянула Лилия. — Но, Юра, ты уверен, что понимаешь, что ты хочешь катать? Ты ощущаешь себя творцом? Создателем?

— А… — сказал Юра несколько озадаченно, не вполне въезжая, что она имеет в виду. Лилия вздохнула с легким раздражением.

— Ясно, о чем кино, ты не понял. Тогда скажи мне хотя бы, кто ты в этой истории? Медведь?

Юра чуть не сказал “да”, потому что признаваться в правде было стыдно. Впрочем, от этих мыслей ему стало еще стыднее.

— Принцесса, — ответил он нехотя. Яков крякнул, но Лилия даже бровью не повела. 

— То есть не творец, а творение. Причем лучшее творение, — она одобрительно кивнула. — Хорошо, мне нравится, есть с чем работать.

И они начали работать. Получалось странно — Юра понимал, что ему надо быть нежным и трепетным, как Принцесса, и катать любовь, но временами — иногда даже в процессе — его одолевала такая неистовая злость на того, кто все это придумал, что вся любовь улетучивалась и оставалась только чистая кипящая ярость. Он понимал, что сам выбрал роль и жаловаться некому, но все же не сдержался и высказал однажды Лилии это все.

— Отлично, — спокойно сказала она. — А теперь придумаем, как это совместить.

— А? — снова удивился Юра. Рядом с ней он временами — да что там, почти всегда — чувствовал себя невыразимо тупым.

— Бэ, — мягко улыбнулась Лилия. — Ты все правильно понимаешь. Теперь нам надо сделать так, чтобы ты правильно это воплотил.

И он решил не задумываться, а следовать ее указаниям. 

А еще ему очень хотелось увидеть лицо Отабека, когда Юра покажет ему свою новую программу. Это, впрочем, была мысль, с которой он учил новые проги вот уже два с половиной года.

 

***  
В начале июня Отабек позвонил ему по скайпу и сразу же после приветствий спросил:

— Юр, приедешь в августе?

— Конечно, — немедленно согласился Юра. — А чего лицо такое торжественное?

— Я женюсь.

Юре показалось, что он оглох. И ослеп заодно. В ушах зазвенело, глаза заволокло пеленой. Он попытался вдохнуть, но грудь будто стянуло обручем. Голос Отабека, встревоженный, зовущий его по имени, с трудом пробивался сквозь звон.

— Юра? Юр, ты в порядке?! Юра!

— Норм, — сдавленно выдохнул Юра. — Подожди, я… Все в порядке, просто я… удивился.

Отабек молчал, покусывая губы, и взгляд его был несчастен.

— Зачем? — спросил наконец Юра прямо. — Чтобы было кому поручить дробовик?

— Да, — медленно отозвался Отабек. — И чтобы не наделать глупостей. И… есть договоренность.

Я сейчас закричу, подумал Юра. Начну орать, требовать, чтобы он это прекратил, чтобы не смел, потому что он мой, а не кого-то там…

Ты обещал стать самым лучшим лучшим другом.

Глубоко вздохнув, Юра прицепил улыбку.

— Так не пойдет, — сказал он. Отабек посмотрел вопросительно. — Я еще не одобрил твою невесту.

Отабек коротко улыбнулся.

— Тогда приезжай. Познакомлю. 

— А еще, — Юра наклонился к экрану ноутбука, — я хочу быть шафером.

— Конечно, Юра, — Отабек будто бы даже слегка удивился. — Кто же еще.

 

***  
Невесту Отабека звали Альбина, и Юре она понравилась. Наверное, думал он, глядя на ее асимметричную прическу и колечко в носу, если бы Отабек был девушкой, он бы выглядел как-то так же. У нее даже байк был. Она работала ведущей на радио и, видимо, это было призвание, потому что она и в жизни не затыкалась.

— Тебе нравятся люди, которые много болтают, — сказал Юра Отабеку. — Джей-Джей, Альбина твоя.

— Это я им нравлюсь, — поправил Отабек, улыбаясь. — Они первые начинают.

— Они, наверное, думают, что раз ты молчишь, то слушаешь.

— А что, это не так? — спросила Альбина, подходя к ним сзади. Она имела привычку подкрадываться и бесцеремонно влезать в разговор. Наверное, если бы она уже не понравилась Юре — а он очень, очень старался, чтобы она ему понравилась, — его бы это бесило.

— Нет, это значит, что он отключился и думает о своем.

— Вот ты меня и сдал, — улыбнулся Отабек. Он наконец вроде бы расслабился и не выглядел больше таким чудовищно виноватым, как в Милане. Юру это радовало. К тому же, кажется, Отабек был искренне рад, что они двое понравились друг другу.

Они провели в Алматы неделю и почти все время зависали втроем. Трепались, гуляли, тусили в ночных клубах, и все было прекрасно. Красивая крутая парочка и их друг. Жених, невеста и шафер. Все счастливы, все рады друг за друга, все довольны друг другом. Никаких разговоров о медведях, дробовиках и роковых поцелуях. 

Иногда Юра с внезапно накатывающим ужасом думал, что он почувствует, если увидит, как Отабек и Альбина целуются. Но, к счастью, такому испытанию его выдержку не подвергли — эти двое не нежничали на публике. 

— Она тебе нравится? — спросил Юра в последний свой вечер в Алматы. Они проводили Альбину, пришли к Отабеку и собирались ложиться спать. Назавтра Юре надо было лететь в Питер, и впервые, расставаясь с Отабеком, он чувствовал что-то вроде облегчения.

— Да, конечно, — горячо заверил Отабек. — Иначе бы я не женился.

А ты в нее влюблен, хотел было спросить Юра — но не стал спрашивать. Нет, конечно, не влюблен. Иначе бы не женился. Ха-ха.

— Прикольно, — сказал вместо этого Юра. — Я всегда думал, что женятся такие… глупые. Невеста в платье как торт. Жених в дебильном костюме.

— Ну, посмотришь на нас на свадьбе, — фыркнул Отабек. — Может, и мы такие будем.

— Точно нет. Вы поженитесь в косухах, потом сядете на байк и уедете в закат.

— Мы ездим на разных байках, Юра, — тихо ответил Отабек. Они лежали не вместе, но близко — Юра на кровати Отабека, а тот — на раскладушке, которую они придвинули почти вплотную. Они смотрели друг на друга, и Юра видел, как поблескивают белки глаз Отабека. Потом они протянули руки и сцепились пальцами. Юра как наяву увидел — вот он встает с кровати, опускается на пол, их лица оказываются вровень. Он целует Отабека.

Шумно вздохнув, он отнял руку и отвернулся лицом к стене.

 

***  
Свадьба должна была состояться на второй неделе августа, а Юра хотел приехать еще и заранее — как-никак он был шафером и должен был участвовать в какой-никакой подготовке. В общей сложности у него получался отпуск в две недели длиной, и Яков с Лилией были недовольны.

— К контрольным прокатам готовится надо, а не по свадьбам разъезжать, — сердито бухнул Яков.

— У меня лучший друг женится, — возмутился Юра. — Дядь Яша, у вас что, друзей нет?

— Нет, конечно, — ответила за бывшего мужа Лилия. — Юра, ты уверен, что тебе нужно на эту свадьбу? — и она пронзила его своим фирменным проницательным взглядом. Юра стойко выдержал.

— Абсолютно уверен.

— А ты кататься после этого как будешь?

— Как бог я кататься после этого буду! — отрезал Юра. Он не врал. Музыку для короткой и произвольной ему подобрали в соответствии с показательной. Получалась какая-то пиздецовая тема разбитого сердца — привет Гоше, — но Юра понимал, что ничего иного он в этом сезоне не выдаст. Зато Лилия в кои-то веки рассыпалась в похвалах его артистизму. Вот так вот, мрачно думал Юра, страдания улучшают людей.

В конце концов они его отпустили. Будто бы они мои родители, подумал Юра, но мысль эта, вместо того чтобы разозлить, вдруг будто тронула лапой за сердце. Его вообще в последнее время трогало множество вещей. Словно вся эта история расковыряла ему грудную клетку, обнажив сердце, лишив его защиты. Скоро он начнет над мелодрамами рыдать.

До мелодрам он так и не добрался, но когда незадолго до отъезда снова — он уже не помнил, в какой раз — посмотрел Тот Самый Фильм, слова Волшебника “Мне предстоит пережить тебя и затосковать навеки” вдруг ударили его, будто кулак под дых. Юра невидяще смотрел на экран, пытаясь нормально вздохнуть и не разрыдаться.

Он почему-то думал, что когда Отабек женится, все закончится, ему станет легче. Но в этот момент к нему пришло понимание — ничего не закончится, ничего не станет легче. Более того, с каждым днем, месяцем, годом будет становиться только тяжелее. Если только он не найдет способа вытащить Отабека из своего сердца. А такого способа нет. Даже если он заведет себе кого-то — парня или девушку, отношения, семью, вот это все — разве когда-нибудь он перестанет любить Отабека? Когда-нибудь он перестанет смотреть на него и тихо счастливо умирать внутри? 

Да никогда этого не будет.

 

***  
Полторы предсвадебные недели в Алматы прошли в знойном безумии и угаре подготовки. Нужно было сделать кучу всего, как будто о свадьбе все узнали буквально вчера и ничего не успевали. Отабек куда-то ездил, с кем-то разговаривал, что-то решал, мерил костюм — и все это время Юра был рядом, и Отабек цеплялся за него — руками, словами, взглядами, словно за спасательный круг. Юра видел временами панику в его глазах, но не знал, чем помочь.

Отабек не устраивал мальчишника. Вернее, официально было объявлено, что мальчишник будет, но на самом деле накануне свадьбы они просто заперлись в квартире Отабека вдвоем. В большой комнате работал кондиционер, и они лежали на полу, овеваемые потоками прохладного воздуха.

— Почему август? — спросил Юра. — Бедная Альбинка, она же сдохнет завтра в платье.

— А мы сдохнем в смокингах, — возразил Отабек.

— Ты хоть в бежевом, — вздохнул Юра.

— Потому что когда еще, — сказал Отабек невпопад. — В сентябре начинаются старты. А в июле было еще жарче. А в июне еще ничего не было готово. И тоже жарко.

— Сейчас тоже ничего не готово.

— Этой свадьбы вообще не должно быть.

После длинной, тяжелой паузы Юра произнес:

— Бека, не надо.

— Прости, — Отабек перекатился на бок и прижался лбом к плечу Юры. — Но это ошибка. Это огромная ошибка, я не должен…

— У тебя предсвадебный мандраж.

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

— Окей, — Юра повернулся к нему, и они оказались лицом к лицу, опасно близко. — Но это единственный возможный выход. Ну, может, кроме моей женитьбы как варианта. Если мы оба будем свободны, то все кончится плохо.

Несколько долгих секунд Отабек смотрел ему в глаза.

— А если мне все равно?

— А мне нет, — отрезал Юра и поднялся на ноги. — Если мы не планируем вызывать стриптизерш, то я в душ и спать.

— Юра.

Он остановился в дверном проеме, почти физическим усилием вынуждая себя не оборачиваться — столько любви и страдания было в голосе Отабека.

— Если бы я мог поцеловать тебя хотя бы один раз, мне бы и умереть было не жалко.

— А мне потом что делать? — глухо спросил Юра. И, не дожидаясь ответа, вышел.

Потом, лежа на кровати в маленькой комнате, он никак не мог заснуть. Раскладушка Отабека стояла рядом, но он не приходил.

Юра думал, что свинством было со стороны Отабека говорить такое. Может, Юре тоже было бы не жалко умереть за один поцелуй. Но умирать-то будет не он! Как ему жить потом, когда Отабек перестанет быть Отабеком, а станет медведем… и будет, наверное, сидеть в клетке в каком-нибудь зоопарке, и Юра будет к нему ходить и смотреть через решетку, пытаясь узнать в звере человека. Или Отабек станет таким же бешеным, как его дед, и его убьют. Юра стиснул зубы и перекатился на другой бок, лицом к стене. Постель под ним нагрелась, в комнате было душно, сон не шел.

Люди придают слишком большое значение поцелуям, подумал он раздраженно. И вообще всему… этому. Почему нельзя быть просто друзьями? Они с Отабеком отличные друзья. Они могут обойтись. Да, ему хочется. Хочется украдкой коснуться губами губ где-нибудь в темном коридоре какого-нибудь очередного спорткомплекса, спрятавшись от журналистов и тренеров. Хочется сесть к Отабеку на колени, когда они вдвоем в номере, и поцеловать всерьез, с языком, и чтобы Отабек положил ладони ему на поясницу или ниже. Хочется лечь с ним в одну кровать, прижаться к нему сзади, зарыться носом в ежик на затылке, провести языком по шее.

Хочется, чтобы все это было его, принадлежало ему по праву. И даже психануть и в один прекрасный день рявкнуть на очередной бестактный вопрос журналистов: “Да, мы встречаемся!” — тоже хочется.

Но лучше отказаться от этого навсегда, чем вообще потерять Отабека. Ведь лучше же?

Юра вдруг представил — отчетливо, воочию — как Отабек целует его.

Как бы он был счастлив. Один короткий миг, пусть единственный в его жизни — но как бы он был счастлив!

И неважно, что будет потом. Неважно же?

 

***  
А на следующее утро он стоял рядом с Отабеком под какой-то цветочной аркой, посреди какой-то зеленой поляны в оглушительно ярких пятнах клумб, и не вполне понимал, как он тут оказался.

Свадьба была ошеломительно красивой и навороченной. Никакого тебе унылого загса, никакого банкета в душном ресторане. Сняли небольшой загородный отель, смахивающий на замок, где все утопало в цветах и зелени. И церемония, и застолье должны были пройти под открытым небом. Юра, помнится, сказал: “Как в американском фильме, блин!”, а Альбина философски отозвалась: “Все равно кто-нибудь напьется и подерется”, а Отабек добавил меланхолично: “Или в бассейне утонет”.

Но этот разговор был несколько дней назад, а сегодня разговоров не было. То есть их было огромное количество: про лимузин, шампанское, торт, фейерверк и тому подобное, но Юре казалось, что между ним и Отабеком царит звенящая тишина. 

Они оба этим утром чувствовали себя как зомби. Юра кое-как продремал несколько часов; Отабек, похоже, не спал вообще, и Юра сквозь сон слышал, как он ходит в другой комнате — как запертое в клетку животное, из угла в угол, тяжело переступая. Неистово хотелось встать с кровати и войти в эту клетку, но Юра боялся — не того зверя, что ходил там, а того, что был заперт внутри него, рычал, рвался наружу, требовал.

Ведь это же _его_ Отабек.

А утром в несусветную рань за ними заехали и повезли сюда. Юра думал, что от поездки в лимузине полагается получать больше удовольствия.

И теперь они стояли бок о бок, и Юра сжимал в кармане гребаную коробочку с гребаными кольцами и чувствовал, что мир рушится ему на голову. Он думал, что привык. Думал, что смирился. Думал, что готов.

Ничего подобного.

Ничего не будет как раньше, понял он вдруг. Не будут они общаться. Не останутся друзьями. То есть, может, будут и останутся — но не как прежде. Слишком много боли проляжет между ними.

Так ради чего все?

Юра посмотрел на Отабека. Тот стоял, глядя в землю, сильно сжав челюсти, с закаменевшим, несчастным лицом. Какой же он красивый, подумал Юра, в этом светло-бежевом костюме, со своими черными волосами и черными глазами, с дикими своими чертами лица, с этой непоколебимой твердостью рта. 

Вот ради него все. Чтобы он — такой — был. Существовал на свете.

Да только он же сам сказал, что был бы счастлив, если бы мог поцеловать Юру…

Юра судорожно втянул носом воздух. В этот момент заиграла музыка — Here comes the bride — и Отабек вскинул голову. Но смотрел он не на дорожку, откуда должна была появиться Альбина — он смотрел на Юру.

— Что? — спросил Юра одними губами. И в это мгновение лицо Отабека стало другим — оно посветлело, словно из-за туч выглянуло солнце. Он улыбнулся Юре, но не печальной улыбкой, которая словно приросла к нему в последнее время, а радостно, даже счастливо. Губы его шевельнулись — подобно Юре, он тоже что-то беззвучно сказал. Юра не разобрал, что именно, но спросить не успел — Отабек потянулся к нему, руки его легли Юре на плечи, глаза оказались прямо напротив. Юру качнуло навстречу помимо воли, глаза закрылись сами собой.

Музыка оборвалась. Пронеслось дружное “ах”. Кто-то сказал: “О господи, нет”.

Юра прижимался к Отабеку, и они целовались, жадно, неистово, припадая друг к другу, как припадают к воде те, кто долго скитался по пустыне. Пока...

— Дебилы, блядь! — прозвучал в наступившей ошеломленной тишине девичий голос. Юра повернул голову, все еще прижимаясь к Отабеку, чувствуя тепло его губ на своей щеке, и увидел, что Альбина смотрит на них, и губы у нее дрожат. Потом из ее руки что-то со стуком упало на дорожку, и изумленный Юра увидел, что это пистолет.

— Это не дробовик, — сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.

— Конечно, нет! — голос Альбины дрожал. — Как бы я спрятала дробовик в платье?!

— Ты бы мне этим шкуру даже не попортила, — сказал Отабек, и Юра повернулся посмотреть на него. У Отабека было такое бесконечно счастливое лицо, что он чуть не заплакал.

— Я бы в глаз стреляла! — кровожадно ответила Альбина и, развернувшись, зашагала обратно к отелю.

— Ну, э… прости? — вслед ей крикнул Юра. Она в ответ вскинула руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

Вокруг заговорили разом. Кто-то возмущался, кто-то спрашивал, что происходит, кто-то куда-то звонил. Мама Отабека сидела на стуле и плакала, закрыв лицо руками, а ее муж с растерянным видом гладил ее по плечу.

— Я бы предложил обменяться кольцами, но Альбинкино тебе не налезет, боюсь, — прошептал Отабек и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Ну, значит, подаришь мне кольцо, когда выиграешь золото Гран-При, — ответил Юра, и они оба заржали. Потом Отабек провел пальцем у Юры под глазом, вытирая слезы, а Юра поймал его ладонь и прижался к ней губами.

— Я ночью снова смотрел этот фильм, — сказал Отабек, не сводя с него глаз. — И вдруг понял, что мы ошибались. Принцесса не расколдовывала Медведя. Он сделал это сам. Помнишь? “Слава храбрецам, которые осмеливаются любить, зная, что всему этому придет конец. Слава безумцам, которые живут так, как будто они бессмертны”. Он просто… осмелился.

— А если бы… — начал Юра, но Отабек перебил его, мотнув головой:

— Никаких “если бы”, Юра. Я люблю тебя, я хочу целовать тебя, я хочу быть с тобой, и только так — правильно. И я решил, что хочу этого, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

Юра не знал, что на это можно сказать, поэтому просто потянулся к Отабеку и поцеловал его, а тот снова прижал его к себе, и они целовались и целовались, и никак не могли оторваться друг от друга.

А когда наконец оторвались, Юра прошептал, уткнувшись лбом Отабеку в плечо:

— Запорю я теперь свои новые программы, проебу весь артистизм, Лилия меня убьет.

— Жалеешь? — улыбаясь, спросил Отабек.

— Нет, конечно! — фыркнул Юра.

— Ничего ты не запорешь, — сказал Отабек. — Я в тебя верю.

И они поцеловались снова — просто коснулись губами губ — и взялись за руки.

Им предстояло еще многое. Извиниться перед Альбиной и попросить прощения у родителей Отабека за сорванную свадьбу. Объясниться с близкими, друзьями и всем миром, потому что новость наверняка уже облетела интернет.

А потом пройдет несколько дней, и Юра вернется в Питер, и они снова будут переписываться и говорить через тысячи километров, болеть друг за друга во время соревнований и ждать редких встреч. А еще — держаться за руки на банкете, целоваться в темноте коридоров и в гостиничных номерах, а еще…

— Давай потанцуем? — спросил вдруг Отабек, резко останавливаясь. Юра тоже остановился и посмотрел на него удивленно, но быстро понял, к чему он это — оркестр, так бесславно оборвавший Here comes the bride, теперь играл медленный вальс, среди руин свадьбы напоминая оркестр на “Титанике”.

— Первый танец молодоженов? — спросил Юра, фыркнув.

— Да, — не смутился Отабек. Они закружились посреди лужайки в медленном тустепе, и сначала Юре было неловко, а потом Отабек притянул его ближе — грудь к груди, живот к животу, бедра к бедрам — и стало хорошо.

— Почему мы фигуристы, а танцуем как…

— Медведи? — подсказал Отабек. Юра вскинул голову — и встретил смеющийся взгляд.

— Да хоть бы и медведи! Медведи клевые.

— А мы уже можем об этом шутить? Тогда я хочу сказать, что если бы я все-таки превратился, ты был бы прям настоящий русский — со своим собственным медведем.

Юра закатил глаза и, всем своим видом показывая, что не желает слушать чушь, заткнул его поцелуем.


End file.
